conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Cielsapen
Cielsapen is a language I created for my book but have decided to display as well so that others may see it. Assuming it isn't published I keep it up only if anyone is interested. Writing System Cielsapen uses both a unique set of characters and the Latin alphabet. The characters have two forms which could be understood to be upper and lower case as in English although that was not my original intention. The more complex set of characters was the one I designed first and I intended only for it to be artistic. Once I thought about making I more practical I decided that I needed to simplify the characters. In doing so I made them both easier to read and write as well as more efficient. Either script can be used but it must be in consistency. Either treat them as upper and lower case or write entirely in one. Alphabet Certain digraphs are treated as letters and certain letters have associations with others to the extent that they aren't considered individual letters. In total there are 27 letters. They are: *A as in already *B as in bun *C as in since *D as in dummy *E as in let *F as in find *G as in gut *H as in hoof *I as in tea or injured depending on surrounding letters *J as in measure *K as in could *L as in laugh *M as in men *N as in never *O as in toe *P as in pending *Q as in Kohl's *R as in radical *T as in ten *U as in hoot unless it begins a word then as in ugly *V as in very *W as in wonder *X as in ks *Y as in yell *Sh as in sheet *Th as in theme *Ae as in late You may notice that s and z are not included in this list and that is because as I mentioned they are considered a subset of c and have only minor alterations to the character to distinguish them. Nouns Nouns are fairly straightforward. Most nouns have unique roots while others are derived from verbs and others still from miscellaneous sources. An example would be *maeta= Teaching from the verb mae= To teach Or from an unique source *rai= Sword Or from miscellaneous *solara= Sun from the Latin root Plurals To make a noun plural is very easy. It all depends on the ending of the root as does much of the language. If the the noun ends in a vowel: a,e,i,o,u, or ae (even though ae and e are redundant in this case it is still a vowel) *add -je to the end **the exceptions to this rule are if it ends in ae add -rae and if it ends in e add -ci to the end If the the noun ends in a consonant (including the digraphs) *add eje to the end ** the exceptions to this rule are if it ends in x and enu and if it ends in sh add o to the end Gender While five distinct genders exist not all of them contain a specific tense intended just for their use. Only about three do. The five genders are: ---- Male - while the male-female dichotomy is different in Cielsapen it is used merely because there are some who wish to refer to themselves in that way Female - the same goes for female as for male it is used merely out of preference Gender neutral - this is the most common and sometimes most appropriate one to use Subhuman - used for things such as animals and plants as well as inanimate objects Ascended - used only by ascended beings to use it if you are not one is blasphemous and arrogant for this reason learning it is merely restricted to comprehension rather than speaking While many words don't have individual genders, people do and that is important to keep that in mind when conjugating verbs. The gender neutral is the most commonly used and so it is important to identify the subject's gender if there is one before conjugating verbs. Adjectives Adjectives are very simple because there is no distinct form of adjectives that separates them from other words. While this can make it difficult contextually to decipher a sentence, it also means that there is no special tense to learn. You simply put the adjective before the verb you wish to describe. Adverbs Adverbs like adjectives have no special forms so are easy to learn. They may be put either before a verb or after one. There are special adverbs which are considered in their own class which describe only adjectives and adverbs. Prepositions Prepositions follow the same rules as in English and there are almost as many prepositions. Certain prepositions that are combinations in English are fused words in Cielsapen. Verbs The biggest category I have saved for last. Verbs are extremely complex in Cielsapen because of the numerous conjugations that take place. ---- There are two kinds of verbs that determine their conjugations. * the i verbs ** Such as kior = to find And * the iye verbs (although the e is silent) ** Such as acinte = to challenge The i and iye are added onto the beginning of the verbs so it is required that one know roots of verbs very well because it is very difficult to otherwise understand speech. The i verbs are verbs whose first letter is a consonant. The iye verbs are the verbs whose first letter is a vowel. Depending on which kind of verb it is it will drastically change the conjugation. I Verbs Infinitives are replaced when conjugating for tense, aspect, or mood. Starting with tense: * Take off the i to make it the present tense **kior * Replace the i with ist to make the past tense of the verb but if the verb starts with a t then drop one **Istkior * Replace the i with ker to make the future tense of the verb but if it starts with an r then drop one **Kerkior * Replace the i with re to form a question with the verb **Rekior Iye Verbs The tenses for iye verbs are: * As with i verbs merely remove the infinitive to make it present tense ** Acinte * Replace the iye with rin to make it past tense **Rinacinte * Replace the iye with tra to make it future tense but if it starts with an a then drop one ** Tracinte * Replace the iye with sif to ask a question with the verb ** Sifacinte Those are simple conjugations for tense now here are some more ones to observe. ---- Everyday Phrases ---- Sample Text The Lord's Prayer: jaro tizcin icemaha shuj fe aszatho icemaha teino dejaro reso (tl) jaro kurashuzco yaedaj, (tl) jaro algana icedaj inen suri fe aszatho icedaj inen te ja ara meidar ro icsina dejaro idare maszanath kra urj ro icsina tiaci dejaro meciseje suri tiro dejabi texoqir teino ehetheje xirifev dejabi xiri dejabi urj dejabi florier trao gavase tiye dejabi glaice rixi shawara (namalin e)Category:Languages